Les démons rêvent-ils de moutons æthériques ?
thumb|center|700px Thème : Queen - You Take My Breath Away Après s'être éclipsé suite à leur première nuit ensemble, Cello n'avait semble-t-il pas mis les pieds à Orchards Down de la journée, ni de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Starfire était partie faire du longboard tôt, et elle rentrait en milieu de matinée, planche sous le bras. Elle sourit largement en le croisant dans le couloir : — Hey, Cello ! Ça va ? — Salut, Star ! Désolé d'avoir disparu hier, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas ? Cello fait mine de s'approcher d'elle, il a l'air d'hésiter à l'embrasser ou au moins lui faire la bise. — Non. Elle secoue doucement la tête. J’ai cru un instant que tu étais parti comme un fuckboy, mais je t’ai laissé le bénéfice du doute... Elle le laisse venir, attendant de voir ce qu’il va faire, mais il finit par se raviser. Une ombre semble se poser sur son visage, qui était radieux à la vue de Starfire. — Il y a un souci ? Cello lui sourit : — On va se poser sous l'arbre ? Elle hoche la tête : — Je te suis. Cello prend rapidement la parole ; il a l'air d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire. — J'suis un peu un blaireau. Dans ma vie, j'ai surtout l'habitude des coups d'un soir et des plans cul... bon, je connais même un peu que ça. Du coup, hier, je suis parti bosser et vivre ma vie. Et c'est après que j'ai réalisé que j'avais jamais pensé à te demander un truc simple... Du coup... Y'a quoi entre nous ? Non, plutôt : T'attends quoi de moi ? — Je ne me suis pas encore posé cette question, pour être honnête... Si tu veux rester sex-friends, ça me va, si tu veux qu’on sorte ensemble, pourquoi pas essayer ? Je garde mes options ouvertes pour le moment... Cello a l'air soulagé. — Je veux qu'on continue à passer d'autres nuits comme ça. Pour le reste, je... sérieux, je sais pas. Bon, pour être honnête aussi, je sais que si tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble, je t'aurais pas dit non ! — On peut voir si on se supporte sur la durée et aviser plus tard ? dit-elle en souriant et en prenant doucement sa main. On n’est pas obligés de se mettre la pression. Je te la mettrai pas en tout cas. Cello sourit : — T'inquiètes pas, je suis pas une petite chose fragile non plus. — Quand bien même... C’est pas une raison pour ne pas être cool avec autrui quand on peut l’être. — Bien sûr... Puisqu'on en est à être honnête, si j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir merdé, c'est que... hier... j'ai couché avec Ezio. — Oh ! - Starfire a l’air surprise, mais pas outrée ou dégoûtée - je comprends mieux. Tu ne me dois rien pour le moment, donc je ne t’en tiens vraiment pas rigueur. Cello la regarde avec soulagement : elle a l’air sincère. Lui se sent soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. — Merci. C'était... vraiment pas un truc auquel je m'attendais. Je regrette pas, j'ai appris des choses sur moi-même... Mais ça aurait pas valu le coup si tu t'étais sentie... trahie, ou déçue. Je veux surtout pas te faire du mal. — C’est gentil, Cello. J’apprécie que tu te soucies de moi, vraiment... En tout cas, je ne t’en veux pas, dit-elle avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Cello lui rend son baiser, et ils s'enlacent un moment. — Donc je suggère qu’on attende de voir ce qui nous convient le mieux et de se fréquenter tranquillement dans l’intervalle... À sortir en boîte, faire l’amour sous les étoiles avant qu’il fasse trop froid et chanter du Bowie... Cello a l'air d'être sur un petit nuage : — Ca me va. Et... bien sûr, si jamais tu veux aller voir ailleurs... — Tu as envie que je t’en informe comme tu viens de le faire, ou bien c’était une exception parce que tu flippais ? — Comme tu veux... J'veux dire, j'ai même pas pensé à te demander si ça te gênait, j'suis pas en position de poser des conditions ! Tu peux bien coucher avec Lamia si tu veux. — Je ne te cache pas qu’il est possible que ça arrive. — Attends, moi je disais ça genre « tu couches avec qui tu veux, même Lamia » ! Je pensais pas que ça allait arriver... Cello se reprend rapidement : — Je te juge pas, hein ? Tu fais ce que tu.... Ouais, ça serait très con d'te juger, même. Je viens de réaliser. Enfin, c'est juste que je savais pas ça sur toi... En tout cas, si tu veux coucher avec Miss Parfaite, c'est pas dur... tu vas la voir, tu lui demandes, elle te dit oui... Elle rit : — Ne dis pas du mal d’elle comme ça, je la trouve super ! Elle est plus délicate qu’elle en a l’air, elle a été très gentille avec moi... Cello lâche un soupir. — Je suppose que je suis un peu jaloux... — Je prends ça comme un compliment, lui répond-elle en caressant doucement sa joue. Peut-être que je te serai exclusive un jour, si on le décide... — Pourtant j'ai pas l'habitude d'être jaloux pour ça, tu sais... Mais pour elle j'ai d'autres raisons... Elle est friquée, elle saura jamais ce que ça fait de pas savoir comment tu vas manger demain... et elle est super belle, et avec sa gueule d'ange blond elle doit pas souvent se faire emmerder par les flics. — Peut-être oui... Mais elle a d’autres problèmes, tu sais ? Il ne faut pas être jaloux des gens. Quand j’étais une star, plein de gens étaient jaloux de moi. Alors qu’au final, je n’étais qu’une esclave prisonnière, pauvre et dépressive. À l'évocation du passé misérable de Starfire, Cello reste un instant silencieux et la serre doucement contre lui. Elle lui rend son étreinte et le sentiment de sécurité et de calme qu’elle ressentait déjà la dernière fois lui revient. — T'a sûrement raison, mais... ben, on peut pas être pote avec tout le monde. J'en veux pas aux gens qui l'apprécient, hein, et je comprends si tu veux essayer le Lamia train to Pleasure Town... c'est juste... moi, cette meuf, elle me revient pas. — Non, bien sûr et je ne t’y force pas... On n’est pas obligé d’aimer tout le monde de toute façon... Il y aura bien un moment où quelqu’un ne me reviendra pas non plus. J’ai tendance à trouver Dolly un peu creepy et parfois Cross aussi... Des fois elle me fait me sentir comme avant : un cobaye. Et je déteste ça. Je sens bien qu’elle n’est pas méchante mais elle est... dérangeante et elle trigger des trucs pas agréables chez moi. — Quelque part, t'aurais peut-être de meilleures raisons de l'éviter que moi avec Lamia. Notre vécu est loin d'être aussi dramatique. — Ce n’est pas un concours... - elle secoue la tête - moi aussi je me sens débile avec mes drames de starlette à côté d’autres... Voir Starfire triste a l'air de toucher Cello. — Tu veux te sentir moins conne ? Je vais te raconter comment ça a commencé, mon engueulade avec Lamia... Tu vas voir qui c'est qu'a l'air ridicule... Starfire l’observe avec curiosité. Elle n’avait rien demandé car elle n’aime pas fouiner dans les affaires des gens : — Oui ? — C'était y'a quelques mois. On s'était rencontré à des soirées, et on avait couché ensemble quelques fois, mais on se connaissait pas vraiment en dehors de ça. Un soir, je me souvient plus vraiment quel genre de fête c'était, mais y'avais pas mal de gens de toutes sortes. Bien sûr, y'avait plein de mecs qui tournaient autour de Laura, et y'avait moi dans le tas... Quand il a commencé à être tard et que plus personne était vraiment sobre, c'était clair qu'elle allait finir la soirée avec quelqu'un. On était plein à vouloir être ce gars, mais on était que deux à... avoir nos chances. Ca se sentait. Les autres mecs se sont trouvés d'autres nanas, ou ils ont juste abandonné, mais pas lui. Je me souviens, c'était une espèce de grand musclé, genre The Rock avec des cheveux. Starfire l’écoute avec attention, sans commenter pour le moment. Mais le « The Rock avec des cheveux » la fait sourire. — Ouais, il avait des cheveux frisés, assez courts. J'aurais du l'appeler The Mossy Rock, j'suis sûr que ça l'aurait décrédibilisé pour toute la soirée et tout ça serait pas arrivé ! Starfire passe un bras autour de ses épaules et souffle : — La suite de l'histoire a l'air intense... — Spoiler alert : non, j'ai juste l'air con. — Enfin bref, c'est Lamia qu'arrivait pas à se décider entre deux mâles... qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a fait ? — Je sais pas... concours de bras de fer ? — Non. - Cello lève les yeux au ciel - plan à trois. — Oh oui. J’aurais du y penser... Je suis bête, dit-elle avec un facepalm. Elle l’observe : — À ta tête, je devine que c’est pas ton truc ? — On va dire que j'ai eu la réaction genre : « quoi, un autre mec dans le même lit, ah, beurk, c'est gay ». Lamia a eu l'air de trouver ça dommage, et le gars s'est marré en voyant ma réaction. Il a même fait une blague, genre il a demandé si j'avais peur pour mes petites fesses. — Je vois... — J'ai franchement été un peu con sur ce coup là, j'avoue. Et maintenant que je sais que t'aimes aussi les femmes, j'espère que tu vas pas te dire qu'en fait je suis un gros con homophobe. Mais... ben, aussi... je sais pas comment c'est en Corée, mais au Mexique, on t'encourage pas à être gay. En général, tu te fais virer de chez tes parents, tabasser ou buter. « Les homos c'est dégueu », c'est un truc qu'a été beaucoup trop gravé en moi. — Je ne pense pas ça de toi, ce type t’énervait, le contexte n’était pas super... Elle rougit, mais continue : Lamia est la seule femme avec qui j’ai couché, cela dit. Je l’ai fait par curiosité et parce que le courant passait bien. - Elle hoche la tête - ce n’est pas illégal en Corée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’est spécialement bien vu, il y a aussi des opposants, des insultes, des jeunes virés par leurs parents... Et j’ai vécu en Russie, où ça ne rigole pas. - Elle marque un temps - et tu as couché avec Ezio, alors tu n’es pas si homophobe que ça, termine-t-elle en souriant. Intérieurement, Désir ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas si simple. Ses connaissances de la psychologie et de la sexualité humaine sont bien plus poussées que celles de Starfire, et il sait pertinemment que l'on peut être à la fois homosexuel et homophobe. Mais Cello n'est pas censé savoir tout ça. Il y a des tas de choses qu'il n'est pas censé savoir... — Ah, tu as déjà... Enfin, c'est sûr que maintenant que j'ai couché avec un mec, j'ai l'air con d'avoir réagi comme ça ! — Je ne trouve pas que tu aies l’air con... Récemment, sous le coup de la nervosité, j’ai ricané parce que deux disparus dans un trou bizarre s’appelaient « Undergrove ». L’un d’eux est décédé. Niveau « je ne sais pas comment réagir alors je deviens débile », ça se pose là... — C'était juste un rire nerveux au mauvais moment. Là, j'ai quand même refusé de partager une fille avec un mec, alors que quelques mois plus tard, je me prenais une... enfin, tu vois, quoi. — Les choses évoluent, ton moment n’était pas arrivé. Jusque récemment, je ne pensais pas coucher avec une femme un jour. — Enfin bref, Lamia a insisté, le gars s'est encore foutu de ma gueule, j'ai dit de la merde, il a failli m'en mettre une, j'suis parti. Et Lamia a couché avec The Mossy Rock. On s'est recroisés plus tard, mais l'ambiance était bien pourrie. Et depuis, chaque fois que je la voit, elle m'énerve. Voilà, c'est tout. — Ok, je comprends mieux... C’est pas l’histoire la plus glorieuse que j’ai entendue, mais ce qui est fait est fait et sur le moment, c’est pas évident de prendre du recul sur soi. Et si tu as mal vécu ce moment, c’est pas non plus évident après coup. Elle le fixe : au-delà d’être énervé par Lamia, j’ai le sentiment que c’est par toi-même que tu es énervé et que voir Lamia te le rappelle. Désir contemple la situation du fin-fond de son subsconscient. L'ironie est écrasante... — Y'a sûrement de ça, mais ça c'est surtout depuis hier soir. Si tu veux, elle avait cette façon de penser qu'elle savait mieux que moi ce que j'allais kiffer, c'était vraiment lourd... et le fait que quelque part, elle avait peut-être raison, ça... je sais pas trop ce que ça fait, mais c'est pas agréable. — En fait elle peut vraiment... Je comprends que ça ait pu te bouleverser. Dans tous les cas, elle n’habite pas ici alors tu n’as pas à la voir. Je ne lui dirai rien sur toi - Starfire lui caresse la joue - et je ne te parlerai pas d’elle. Comme ça, pas de mauvais sang. Ok ? — Merci. Mais tu peux lui parler de moi si tu veux. C'est votre affaire, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire. — Si je lui rappelle ton existence, qu’elle vient te voir ensuite et que ça te met mal à l’aise, je vais m’en vouloir. Si je lui parle de toi, ce ne sera que pour peut-être lui dire qu’on s’est stabilisés et qu’on ne peut qu’être amies. Il serre affectueusement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette perspective, pourtant si étrangère, est bizarrement séduisante. Elle se laisse reposer contre lui, les yeux à moitié fermés, et fredonne doucement Space Oddity alors que sa main cherche la sienne pour entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de Cello. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à écouter Starfire. L'entraînement dictatorial en a au moins fait une chanteuse douée. Plus il passe de temps avec elle, plus les strates de duperie qui composent sa psyché s'enfoncent sous la surface. Au son de sa voix, il se prend à rêver qu'il est un simple humain, qu'il est juste Cello, ce type chaleureux au passé sordide mais simple, qu'il tombe amoureux... Elle continue de chanter doucement, sans se douter de ce que traverse Cello juste à côté d’elle. Cette histoire est beaucoup plus simple de son point de vue. Elle laisse reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Cello semble presque sortir d'un rêve quand la chanson se termine. — On ressort ce soir ? Elle espérait qu’il le demande. — Oui. Dans le champ ? En boîte ? Ailleurs ? Il n'a pas manqué de remarquer son empressement à répondre, et ce détail lui réchauffe le cœur. — J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie en boîte... pour ce soir, je suis prêt à faire autre chose. — On pourrait aller au bord du lac Michigan, propose-t-elle après avoir réfléchi un instant. Dans la campagne, pas en ville. Je pourrais préparer un pique-nique et on pourrait passer la soirée à regarder le soleil se coucher sur l’eau et... plus, conclue-t-elle avant de l’embrasser avec tendresse, mais non sans passion sous-jacente. Cello lui rend son baiser avec fougue. Ça ne lui a jamais fait ça d'embrasser Lamia, c'est sûr. Et la voix qui lui rappelle sans équivoque que de toute façon, tout ceci ne s'est jamais produit a du mal à se faire entendre. Il le sait, bien sûr. Il est le démon Désir, et il ne sera jamais autre chose. Mais là, maintenant, il n'a pas envie d'y penser. — On prend quelques affaires, on saute dans un bus, et on va camper à la sauvage au bord du lac ? — Say no more ! Elle sourit largement. Il me semble avoir vu de quoi camper dans la cave... Tu gères la partie camping, je gère la partie nourriture ? — Je vais me débrouiller ! Dire qu'y a une semaine, on avait un entrepôt rempli de matos de camping... — Ugh, m’en parle pas... Je crois que la vision de Pan empalé par un harpon façon baleinier va me hanter pendant toute ma seconde vie... Instantanément, il regrette d'avoir évoqué ces souvenirs. — Il s'en sortira. J'ai confiance dans les nôtres. — J’espère aussi... Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais dans un sens, c’est grâce à lui que j’ai pu rencontrer tout le monde... Que j’ai pu te rencontrer, toi. Sa véritable nature. Les Démons. La Machine. Tout ça est si loin. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti Cello, et aussi peu Désir. — Alors je lui en dois une. — Moi aussi... Starfire repasse sur le sujet précédent, non sans un frisson en revisualisant la scène. Elle en revient à des considérations plus triviales : — Il y a des choses que tu n’aimes pas manger ? — Oh non, je suis pas chiant sur la bouffe. Surprend-moi ! Elle rit et lui fait un clin d’œil : — Watch me. Vu tes origines, j’assume que le piment ne te fait pas peur ? Je te propose de découvrir un peu la nourriture coréenne, et certains plats sont très forts en épices. Cello fait ressortir son accent espagnol à l'extrême en lui répondant : — Tu attaques los Estados Unidos Mexicanos sur leur propre terrain. Bring it on ! Starfire rit de bon cœur. — Super ! Enfin quelqu’un avec l’estomac bien accroché ! — Pour les fournitures de camping, je vais me débrouiller avec ce qui nous reste. Hammer devrait pas avoir de problèmes tant qu'on paume rien. Elle hoche la tête. — On rapporte tout demain de toute façon. - Elle se lève - je vais préparer ça alors. On se retrouve devant la maison ? — Ouais ! Cello l'embrasse, puis se précipite pour aller préparer les affaires. Elle lui rend son baiser avant de se rendre dans la grande cuisine pour préparer plein de petits en-cas, façon tapas coréens, histoire de mêler les deux cultures. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que Cello fasse irruption dans la cuisine : — Tout est prêt pour moi ! Je peux aller chercher tes affaires, mais t'as peut-être pas envie que je mette les pieds dans ta chambre ? — Super ! Tu peux y entrer, ça ne me dérange pas, j’ai encore besoin d’un peu de temps. Tiens. Il attrape la clé qu'elle lui tend, l'embrasse, et repart presque en courant. Après un rapide passage en haut, Cello redescend avec un sac qu'il pose dans le couloir avec les autres, à côté de la porte. Elle est en train de ranger sa cuisine dans de petits tupperwares, à côté de deux thermos de thé vert glacé au jasmin. — J’en suis au dernier plat, on va bientôt pouvoir y aller. On y va comment d’ailleurs ? Moto ? Cello lève les yeux au ciel, un air un peu contrit sur le visage : — Bus ? — Arg, pardon, oui... Tu l’as dit et j’ai oublié. De toute façon, transporter tout ça sur la moto, ça aurait été un coup à marcher à côté d’elle en la poussant comme deux idiots. Elle ferme le dernier tupperware avant de tout mettre dans un sac de courses, qu'elle prend sur l'épaule après avoir lâché : — Prête ! Cello s'empare de tous le autres sacs, qu'il arrive non sans peine à soulever. — Prêt ! — To the bus stop ! Elle sourit en brandissant en l’air son poing libre, et tous deux sortent de la maison. — C'est marrant, dit Cello, j'suis sûr que plein de gens trouveraient que j'ai eu une vie... aventureuse et tout, mais... en fait, j'ai plus l'impression de partir à l'aventure en allant faire du camping sur les bords du lac Michigan. — C’est parce que t’as peur de perdre face à mon piment, ça... Starfire lui fait un clin d’œil en lui adressant un sourire mutin qu’on ne lui connaît pas, et il lui répond en reprenant son accent caricatural. — Tu regretteras tes paroles, Madre de Dios ! C'est en coréen qu'elle lui répond : « c’est ce qu’on verra, mon chéri. » Malgré le ton humoristique, le mot « chéri » dans la bouche de Starfire suscite quelque chose en lui, tandis qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser, manquant de faire tomber plusieurs sacs au passage. — Attention ! Finalement, c’est elle qui s’approche et qui se hisse un peu sur ses pieds pour l’embrasser. — C'est pas juste, je pige rien quand tu parles en coréen ! Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui ment, quelque chose en lui se serre un peu plus. — Je t’apprendrai peut-être un peu... — Vas-y ! Comment on dit Madre de Dios en coréen ? — Sin-ui eomeoni. — C'est joli. — Je suppose ? Starfire sourit. C’est très différent en tout cas. — SiN-uI EomeoNI ? Sinui EOmeoni ? Sin-ui eomeoni ? Après quelques essais, Cello réussit à avoir une prononciation correcte pour un débutant. — Eh, tu es doué ! Tu as définitivement un don pour les langues, conclut-elle avec un double-sens délibéré. — Et encore, attend ce soir ! — J’ai hâte ! lui répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Tout en marchant, puis en attendant le bus, Cello continue à la questionner sur sa langue natale ; il semble vraiment intéressé. Starfire répond à ses questions et en arrive à lui faire un véritable petit cours de coréen à l'arrêt de bus, puis dans le bus, en commençant par les différents alphabets et les sons. Tout au fond de lui, des routines s'enclenchent et des registres mémoriels débordant de vocabulaire se rappellent à lui. Désir parle aussi bien coréen que n'importe quelle langue, mais Cello fait son possible pour ne pas y penser. Difficile, toutefois, de ne pas être un élève prodige dans ces conditions... Finalement, elle reconnaît le paysage et se lève : — On descend au prochain. — Déjà ? — Oui, mais on a encore une longue soirée devant nous. Starfire lui offre un large sourire avant de prendre sa main pour descendre du bus une fois celui-ci arrivé à l'arrêt. Cello le lui rend : — C'est vraiment beau ici... Maintenant on va par où pour être loin de toute cette foutue civilisation ? — Par là-bas ! Elle ouvre la marche en s'enfonçant dans la campagne par un chemin en terre battue. Après avoir passé un talus, ils peuvent voir le lac devant eux. Cello prend la main de Starfire, non sans difficulté vu la charge qu'il a insistée pour porter seul. Il l'entraîne avec lui le long du lac, le plus loin possible des sentiers battus. Elle le suit, bien d'accord avec le fait de se trouver un endroit tranquille où ils ne risqueront de croiser personne, d'être juste seuls au monde. Ils marchent pendant un moment, pour s'éloigner des routes, des champs et des chemins de randonnée. Quand ils se retrouvent à nouveau au bord du lac, sur une petite plage sans prétentions émergeant à peine de sous les arbres, Cello laisse tomber les sacs par terre avec un « Ah » de soulagement, puis s'étire un peu, mettant, sans doute volontairement, ses muscles en valeur. — Tu veux un massage ? lui propose-t-elle en se posant à côté de lui. Tu dois avoir les épaules en vrac. — Je dis jamais non quand une nana aussi jolie veut mettre ses mains sur moi ! répond-il en enlevant son t-shirt d'un geste et en s'allongeant dans le sable. Elle laisse son cabas de nourriture à côté et se met à califourchon sur lui, pour lui masser les épaules avec fermeté mais sans forcer. — Tu me dis si je dois faire plus fort ou moins fort. — Mmmm... c'est bien comme ça. Elle continue donc sur sa lancée. On entend juste le bruit des petites vagues sur le sable, les chants des oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres. Cello se laisse aller, réagissant principalement par petits grognements de satisfaction. — Mmmm... Mm... Mmm... Tu fais ça vachement bien, tu sais... — On s'en faisait souvent avec les filles au dortoir... Ca faisait du bien après les heures d'entraînement alors j'ai pas mal de pratique - elle se penche pour embrasser sa nuque - bon, je ne faisais pas ça par contre... Cello rigole et lance d'un ton sarcastique : — Domaaaage ! Un dortoir plein d'adolescentes toutes excitées qui se font des massages, puis commencent à se rouler des pelles... attend, je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce film en fait ! Starfire éclate de rire : — Crois-moi, on était trop mortes pour coucher ensemble en suivant ! Mais c'est vrai qu'être gay c'était la solution pour passer leur psychose anti-sexe opposé... — Dommage pour toi de pas l'avoir su à l'époque... ça t'aurait peut-être facilité la vie. — Je ne pense pas être vraiment gay, même si je me suis posé des questions... Au mieux je suis bi-curieuse, je pense. En tout cas, j'aime être avec toi, nue ou habillée. Se redressant sur un coude, Cello saisit la main de Starfire et la plaque en riant sur un de ses pectoraux. Il a quand même des muscles, et guère de graisse par dessus. — Je suis peut-être juste vachement en phase avec mon côté féminin ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes nichons ? Elle éclate de rire et ne se gêne pas pour les caresser : — Ils sont parfaits, tes nichons, Cello. J'espère pouvoir les peloter souvent ! Le rire de Cello s'apaise, et une grande sincérité s'entend dans sa voix : — Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi, Star. Starfire le regarde dans les yeux avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres. Elle se redresse un peu et tourne le visage vers le lac, l'air d'hésiter. Sans oser le regarder, elle souffle : — Ca te dirait qu'on... sorte ensemble ? Pour de vrai ? Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Désir ne laisse pas transparaître ses émotions, mais peut-être que Cello a choisi de laisser filtrer sur son visage un peu de la culpabilité qui le ronge. Il regarde intensément Starfire, hésite un instant. — Star... j'en ai vraiment envie, mais je dois te prévenir de quelque chose. — Oui ? Elle persiste à regarder le lac pour le moment, se redressant un peu plus, le coeur battant sous l'effet de la tension. — J'ai... un secret. Un gros truc, pas comme la connerie avec Lamia. Quasiment personne est au courant, et j'crois que j'ai une bonne raison de le cacher. Et je passe mon temps à refouler ça. Surtout quand je suis avec toi. Avec toi j'arrive à pas y penser. Mais honnêtement... tu... peut-être que tu voudrais savoir. Et peut-être que tu voudrais pas savoir. Cello tressaille et se reprend : — C'est pas un truc sombre et affreux ! Je suis pas un tueur en série ou la réincarnation d'Hitler, hein ! ... Mais ça pourrait être un game-changer pour toi... — Je préfère savoir. Cette fois, Starfire tourne son visage vers lui pour le regarder, l'expression très sérieuse. Cello se rallonge dans le sable. Tout est clair dans l'esprit de Désir. Les strates d'identités, les modifications de la réalité et les mensonges pur et simples. Rien de compliqué dans tout ça. Cello repousse ces pensées. — Il y a un truc sur lequel je t'ai... sur lequel je t'ai menti. Je pourrais sûrement jouer un peu sur les mots, mais... franchement, je t'ai menti. Starfire s'agenouille dans le sable à côté de lui, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Elle attend, et son cœur se serre à cette mention. — Je suis pas un humain normal. À ces mots, elle se détend un peu. — Oh. Je m'y attendais un peu, à vrai dire... Le contraire m'étonnait, je t'avoue. — Je cache pas ça à tout le monde pour rien. Juste mentionner ma vraie nature, c'est un risque. Comme Lamia, et pour la même raison. — Oh. D'accord, oui. Je vois très bien, je suis au courant de ce que ça implique... Je ne l'évoquerai pas. Et ça ne change rien en ce qui me concerne, je veux toujours sortir avec toi, si tu veux bien de moi... — Je suis même pas une vraie personne, Star. Je suis juste un gars qui est là... qui existe quand on a besoin de lui. Tu te contenterais de ça ? — Oui. Pour moi, tu es réel, tu sais ? Les interaction qu'on a, elles existent, les moments qu'on passe ensemble aussi. Et puis c'est super SF, j'avoue que j'aime bien cette idée... Je t'ai dit que Blade Runner est mon film préféré ? — Alors je dois t'avouer un truc... encore plus énorme. — Si c'est une blague de bite... - Elle esquisse un sourire ; un jeu de mots à base de Dick était de toute évidence dans l'air. Chelo lui rend un pâle sourire. Ses yeux sont encore emplis de crainte, mais aussi d'espoir. — Les gens comme moi... on va compter Désordre, parce qu'il sont... qu'il est passé récemment. Avec lui, on est... au... quand on va au fond... on est que deux dans toute la cellule. Ses yeux se braquent sur ceux de Starfire, comme pour jauger l'impact de ses paroles, ou s'assurer qu'elle en a compris la portée. — ... Elle craint de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire et le regarde longuement. Elle déglutit et murmure dans un filet de voix : — Tu... Tu es une couverture de Lamia... Thème : Queen - It's A Hard Life Elle ne sait pas du tout comment réagir à ça. Starfire a le sentiment d'avoir été piégée, elle se sent vaguement trahie et humiliée, vexée d'avoir été menée en bateau. Elle comprend pourquoi Cello n'a rien pu dire, mais c'est douloureux à encaisser. Elle baisse les yeux, contrite, ravalant les larmes qu'elle a envie de verser sans trop savoir pourquoi. Difficilement, elle finit par demander : — J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça pour te jouer de moi... Et donc... ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? — J'ai jamais voulu me foutre de toi. Je ressent vraiment quelque chose pour toi. Et elle non plus s'est pas foutue de toi. Je suis pas une couverture de Lamia... on est tous les deux celles de... de Désir. Le silence s'étire, interminablement. — J'aurais dû savoir que ça finirait mal. Je suis con. Pardon. Cello réalise qu'il l'a faite souffrir. Extérioriser ses sentiments n'est pas naturel pour un démon, et pourtant, il commence à pleurer. Starfire ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction et elle l'observe avec un air sincèrement abasourdi sur le visage. Elle se racle vaguement la gorge. — Je vois... Donc Désir est ton vrai nom... - Elle marque un temps - j'ai cru comprendre ce que veux Lamia. Mais que veut Cello ? Les mots lui échappent. Il réalise à peine ce qu'il dit. — Je voudrais être libre de tout ce bullshit. Je voudrais que tout ça soit vrai... je... je voudrais pouvoir être moi... Il hésite un instant, finit par la regarder : — Avec toi. Starfire est perturbée. Deux identités totalement distinctes et indépendantes ? Elle prend une inspiration : — Je te crois. Mais j’ai besoin d’assimiler un peu tout ça... J’espère que tu comprends. — Je comprends si tu m'en veux. Si tu veux pas me revoir, je disparaîtrai. Comment une étrangère au monde démoniaque pourrait-elle comprendre la gravité de cette proposition ? Mais une couverture n'est qu'un instrument, un outil que l'on peut démonter pour en récupérer les pièces utilisables. Si Cello souhaite disparaître, qu'est-ce qui empêche Désir de le désassembler pour le remplacer ? — Je veux juste du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça pour le moment... Mais je ne te demande pas de partir maintenant. Je veux voir si je peux apprécier ta compagnie malgré tout... finit-elle par dire avant de sortir les tupperware du cabas. Cello essuie ses larmes. L'incertitude le tue, mais l'espoir fait vivre... — J'te mérite pas, Star. — Moi j’espère que si, justement... Je... J’ai envie de croire que c’est possible et que je passerai outre. C’est un problème d’ego, voilà tout... — ... voilà tout. Cello jette un regard aux tupperwares. — On va se baigner avant ? Ca nous ouvrira l'appétit... — Bonne idée. Elle n’avait volontairement pas amené de maillot de bain et se déshabille sur la plage avant d’entrer dans l’eau, pensive. D'un air faussement décu, Cello sort du sac la lingerie affriolante qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de Starfire. — Je t'avais amené un maillot... Starfire se retourne et esquisse un sourire : — Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le mette ? — Ça me va comme ça aussi... À son tour, il se déshabille. L'effet que lui fait la jeune femme est physiologiquement évident... Elle esquisse un sourire et se met à nager un peu, tandis qu'il se rue dans le lac, soulevant des gerbes d'eau. Malgré le choc, elle a envie de penser que Cello est sincère, que c’est une toute autre personne, compatible avec elle et ses autres couvertures. Il émerge à côté d'elle, pas tout à fait aussi proche qu'il le souhaiterait, craignant d'être invasif. — J’ai des questions... À cette perspective, l'inquiétude apparaît sur son visage, mais il la réprime presque instantanément. — Tout ce que tu veux. — Les couvertures... Elles sont complètement indépendantes les unes des autres ? Tu es... « programmé » pour ne pas aimer Lamia, avec de faux souvenirs et tout, ou c’est un prétexte pour ne pas apparaître en même temps car vous partagez le même corps à tour de rôle ? Cello semble hésiter. — Tout ça à la fois. À un certain degré, tout ça s'est vraiment passé. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver des gens qui se souviennent de Laura Holst à la fameuse soirée. Peut-être même de moi. — Désir peut éditer la réalité aussi ? — Comme un ange bourré sous prozac. Eux ont accès au code-source, nous, on trouve juste quelques bugs à exploiter de temps en temps. Mais bon, avec suffisament d'efforts, on arrive à faire des choses. — Je vois... - elle marque un temps - du coup, avec Lamia, ça se passe comment pour le partage du corps ? Vous avez instauré des règles ? Cello a un petit rire. — On est pas collocs... des fois, je me dis que je dois aller être Lamia, ou elle se dit qu'elle doit être moi. Ca me gêne pas de me dire qu'elle... qu'on... va passer une soirée jeux vidéos avec Raven et les autres, et ça la gêne pas... enfin, pareil pour quand on passe une soirée ensemble. - Il prend une grande inspiration - en fait, je suis peut-être juste schizo. Parler de tout ça met le démon face-à-face avec un malaise qu'il voudrait étouffer. Est-ce qu'il a bien le droit d'en parler comme ça ? Est-ce qu'au fond, il n'est pas juste une seule personne qui essaie d'en avoir trop ? Cello jette un regard à Starfire, et son visage rayonne. Il ressent quelque chose pour elle, il le sait. Quoi qu'en pense Désir, cela n'appartient qu'à lui. Starfire hoche la tête alors qu'elle songe aux informations données par Cello. Elle est plus ou moins convaincue de ses bonnes intentions à ce stade, qu'il s'agit vraiment de deux personnalités émulées de façons distinctes. — J'ai une dernière question... J'ai cru comprendre que Lamia formait un couple libre avec Raven et vu votre vrai nom, je comprends pourquoi, mais... Qu'est-ce que Cello... Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ta vie amoureuse ? — J'attendais rien du tout. Je pensais continuer à avoir des coups pas sérieux avec autant de gens que je pouvais, pour le fun, et parce que ça plaisait à notre curiosité. Et je pense que je pourrai être utile en mission en couchant. Comme elle. Sauf que là t'as débarqué dans ma vie comme une étoile filante, et t'es vachement plus importante que tout ça maintenant. Tout cela la fait sourire, et elle finit par se rapprocher de lui pour l'enlacer dans l'eau : — J'ai envie de croire que c'est vrai, Cello... Tu peux m'accorder trois jours, juste pour peser le pour et le contre ? En tout cas, ça ne m'ennuie pas que parfois tu sois Lamia, je saurais faire avec... Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu puisses me mentir. Leurs regards se rencontrent, intensément. — J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je te promets de plus jamais le faire. Sur rien. — Je comprends, oui. Ca reste douloureux, mais je comprends tes raisons... C'est la survie, après tout. — Je suis désolé Star. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Elle se rappelle des larmes qu'il a versées et qui l'ont prise au dépourvu. — Je te crois, Cello. Tu avais l'air effectivement très désolé... Tu... Tu penses que tu me l'aurais dit de toi-même à terme ? — Dès notre première nuit, j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'allais devoir te le dire un jour. J'aurais du commencer par là. — Tu as eu peur de le dire ? — C'est tellement incrusté en moi... Si seulement j'avais réalisé plus tôt, j'aurais pas eu à te balancer ça de nulle part aujourd'hui. — Je vois... Starfire resserre malgré tout son étreinte non sans un soupir. Elle n'a jamais eu autant envie de pouvoir fouiller la tête - ou les processeurs - de quelqu'un pour s'assurer d'avoir des certitudes. — Serre-moi contre toi... Le blocage qui s'était installé en lui, l'hésitation à faire un geste envers elle, toute cette gêne qui s'était accumulée en lui depuis qu'il avait tout avoué, cèdent devant cette invitation, et il la serre passionnément contre lui, comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout effacer. Elle aussi aimerait que ce soit le cas. Mais au fond, elle sait qu'elle choisira de lui faire confiance une fois le sentiment de trahison estompé. Elle espère ne pas se tromper. En attendant, elle préfère laisser ses mauvais sentiments se désagréger avant de commencer quoique ce soit, sur de bonnes bases. Thème : Queen - It's Late Cello prolonge encore et encore son étreinte. Ses mains sont crispées et, immobile dans l'eau fraîche, il commence à frissonner, et Starfire l'a bien remarqué, mais il ne veut pas la lâcher. Après tout cela, la moindre séparation est douloureuse. — On peut sortir et faire un feu si tu as froid, lui dit-elle. Cello desserre un peu son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes, mais il parvient à sourire en lui répondant : — Et puis, on a une affaire de bouffe épicée à régler ! — C’est vrai ! Concours ! Elle embrasse tendrement sa peau sous chacun de ses yeux comme pour sécher ses larmes, et repart vers les tupperwares abandonnés sur la berge. Malgré ses bravades, Cello n'est pas immunisé à la capsaïcine et, s'étant jeté sur la cuisine de Starfire, il a rapidement la bouche en feu. — Alors ? Elle sourit largement, mangeant sans mal les plats les plus pimentés, auxquels elle est habituée depuis très jeune. De son côté, Cello reste stoïque, même si son teint rougeaud et ses yeux larmoyants indiquent qu'il a peut-être un peu forcé. Il déglutit lentement, puis lui répond : — Ouais, ça envoie pas mal... Starfire rit et lui indique des plats qui ne piquent pas : — Ceux-là sont safe si tu veux. — Je testerai tout, mais je me rend pas ! dit-il en reprenant d'un plat épicé. Il n'en mord pas moins dedans avec plus de précautions. — Comme tu veux... Tout est cuisiné avec tendresse en tout cas, pour ce que ça change... Bien sûr, se dit-il, je t'avais pas encore déçue à ce moment-là... Il hésite une fraction de seconde, mais son habituel contrôle sur ses fonctions sociales revient instantanément. — C'est vachement bon, en tout cas ! dit-il en se servant rapidement d'un plat non-épicé pour faire descendre les précédents. — Merci. Quand je me sentais pas bien, je me détendais en cuisinant. Ça me demande précision et concentration, alors ça me calme... — Oh... - Les implications de cette remarque rejettent une ombre sur le visage de Cello - j'espère que cette fois, tu as fait ça pour kiffer, alors ! Elle hoche la tête. — Bien sûr. Je cuisine quand ça ne va pas, mais je cuisine aussi quand ça va. Genre parce qu’il faut manger... Là je me suis faite plaisir en préparant tout ce pique-nique pour nous. J’ai fait ça comme des tapas pour... enfin... tu vois. Cello a l'air touché par cette attention. — C'est... vachement d'efforts juste pour moi. — Ça m’a semblé juste de faire des efforts pour toi, j’en avais envie. Elle marque un temps et souffle : et j’espère garder cette envie. La culpabilité se lit sur le visage de Cello. — Je ferais tout pour ça. Starfire hoche la tête et pose sa main sur celle du jeune homme avant de passer l’autre sur son propre visage, l’air fatigué. — Pardon pour les signaux contradictoires, je suis complètement paumée... Je t’aime toujours beaucoup même si tu m’as quelque peu catfish... Enfin. Pas vraiment puisque tu es quand même toi... Ugh... Elle secoue la tête. — Écoutes, j'suis désolé pour tout ça. Et j'suis désolé d'avoir ruiné la soirée. Si tu préfères pas me voir ce soir, je comprends. — Tu t’es assez excusé, Cello, je crois sincèrement que tu es désolé que ça se soit passé ainsi - elle hésite - mais je veux bien rentrer après manger, oui... Cello se rassoit. Même lui ne trouve rien a dire pour meubler le lourd silence. Starfire picore dans quelques tupperwares, silencieuse, avant de boire un peu de thé dans un des thermos. Elle propose l’autre à son compagnon. Quand elle voit Cello contrit comme ça, Starfire ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir coupable d’être en colère contre lui. Il lui lance de pâles sourires, mais sa conversation ne dépasse pas un simple « merci » quand elle lui tend le thermos. Il finit pas lâcher : — T'embêtes pas pour le retour, je me débrouillerais pour ramener les affaires. T'as qu'à prendre juste ton sac. — Mais non... ! Je ne vais pas encore te laisser tout seul à tout porter... Je peux prendre des trucs. — T'as d'autres problèmes. Et ça en sera vraiment pas un pour moi. — On rentre quand même ensemble, hein ? — Tu préfères ? — Oui, bien sûr. En plus, c’est plus prudent, je ne vais pas te laisser derrière parce que ma fierté a été un peu froissée... Ce serait irresponsable. S’il t’arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. — Il m'arrivera rien... tu sais que j'sais me défendre. Mais si tu préfères, je reste avec toi. — Oui, s’il te plaît. En rangeant les affaires du repas, Cello fait son possible pour feindre un minimum de bonne humeur. Peut-être l'extraordinaire volubilité de Désir fait-elle illusion. Mais pour lui, tout cela sonne creux et vide. Comme s'il n'avait jamais fait semblant auparavant ! Qu'est-ce que cette fois a de différent ? Starfire ne parle pas beaucoup, elle répond par politesse, et parce qu'elle se sentirait malgré tout mal pour lui de le laisser parler dans le vide. Dans le bus aussi, elle est plutôt silencieuse. Elle a plutôt le sentiment que c’est elle qui a tout ruiné avec sa question... Elle a l’impression de s’être sabordée toute seule. Mais en même temps, cette découverte serait bien arrivée sur le tapis un jour. Quand ils arrivent devant la maison, elle souffle : — Je vais revenir vers toi bientôt, d’accord ? J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour assimiler. — Prend ton temps. Je serai pas trop ici ces jours-ci, mais t'as mon numéro. — Je t’enverrai un message. — Je vais juste déposer les affaires à la cave. Bonne soirée. Cello rapporte les affaires à la cave d'un pas lourd. Il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue que de le lui dire, mais il avait juste besoin de s'en aller. Voir le reproche dans les yeux de Starfire lui fait trop mal. Comme tous les amoureux déçus, il n'en peut plus d'être lui-même... mais les autres n'ont pas sa chance. Lamia ressort de la cave. Elle n'a pas le moral, c'est sûr, mais elle a connu pire. — Allo, Raven ? Je suis dans les environs, ça te dirait que je passe ? Retour au sommaire Monde des ténèbres ► Retour aux histoires de Lamia ► Retour à la page de Cello